Rise of akechi clan
by Captain KID Aria
Summary: dia adalah pewaris clan yang 'katanya' sudah punah, bagaimana dia menunjukkan eksistensi klannya di dunia supranatural? Simak ceritanya #bad summary


Rise of akechi clan

By: captain KID Aria

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from naruto, HS DxD an sengoku basara. But this fic is mine**

Rate: M

Pair: Hidan x ?

Genre: adventure

Summary: dia adalah pewaris clan yang 'katanya' sudah punah, bagaimana dia menunjukkan eksistensi klannya di dunia supranatural? Simak ceritanya

"Akechi" manusia/iblis bicara

'Akechi' manusia/iblis dalam hati

" **Akechi"** monster bicara

' **Akechi'** monster dalam hati

 **[Kuoh,malam hari]** keterangan tempat dan waktu

 **{Magnum Step}** jurus

 **DLDR**

Don't like don't read

Let's start the story!

Hidan p.o.v

Hai namaku hidan,siswa kelas sebelas di kuoh academy. Sekolah yang dulu hanya diperuntukkan bagi perempuan tapi sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan 6:4. Aku sering dibilang cupu,culun dan berbagai macam bully lainnya disekolah, mungkin karena penampilanku yang sekarang ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal penampilan,aku memiliki rambut silver panjang sepundak yang disisir belah tengah,sebuah kacamata menggantung di hidungku (bayangin sendiri yak :v) menambah kesan kutu buku yang memang diberikan untukku. Aku ikut sebuah club di sekolah ini, namanya cukup aneh yaitu klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Sekian perkenalan dariku,sampai jumpa

Hidan p.o.v end

Hidan berjalan menyusuri koridor Kuoh Academy, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seorang siswa.

 **Sfx:brukk**

"dimana matamu heh, orang lemah."

Ejek seorang anak laki-laki bernama hyodou issei, sang pemegang red dragon emperor aka sekiryutei.

"maaf,aku tidak sengaja."

Ujar Hidan sambil membungkuk pertanda meminta maaf,lalu berjalan menjauhi Issei. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik secara kasar

"jangan berpikir semudah itu meminta maaf dasar lemah!"

 **Sfx: brruakk**

Tubuh Hidan terhempas menabrak pintu kelas akibat pukulan Issei di dadanya, Hidan berusaha bangkit walaupun dadanya terasa sesak sekali rasanya. Ia masih berusaha menjauh dari Issei,tapi nampaknya dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihak naruto. Datang sang ketua OSIS Sona Sitri, pewaris clan Sitri.

"cepat pergi ke kelas kalian,atau kubawa kalian ke ruang BP."

Dengan cepat Issei pergi meninggalkan Hidan yang nampaknya masih kesakitan akibat pukulan Isssei tadi. Sona melihat Hidan berjalan sambil menahan sakit,sempat ia merasa kasihan padanya karena selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan siswa lain di Kuoh Academy. Ia lalu kembali pergi untuk berpatroli keliling sekolah

{time skip bro}

Diruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib terlihat beberapa sosok yang sedang duduk disana. Ada yang sedang duduk minum teh,ada seorang gadis loli yang sedang makan cupcake,ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengelap sebilah pedang,sang ketua klub sedang mandi di tempat yang disediakan di tempat itu,sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat sedang duduk smbil merangkul seorang gadis berambut pirang di dekapannya

Lalu datanglah pemuda berambut silver yang mendapat predikat culun di Kuoh Academy a.k.a Hidan,sang pemuda berambut coklat a.k.a Issei memandang dengan tatapan tajam

"si lemah sudah datang nampaknya."

Ujar Issei dengan tatapan tajam, tapi seakan tak mendengar ucapan Issei, Hidan berjalan mendekati Akeno yang sedang meminum teh buatannya

Hidan hanya bisa diam mendengar omongan Issei tersebut. Lalu Rias datang menghampiri para budaknya

"baiklah aku akan membacakan jumlah kontrak iblis yang kalian lakukan bulan ini. Akeno menjalankan 30 kontrak,kiba 25, koneko 13, Asia 3. Hmm cukup bagus untuk iblis pemula. Issei 1 kontrak, dan Hidan 0 kontrak."

"he, si lemah itu lebih payah dari serangga sekalipun, bahkan saat penyelamatan asia pun dia hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakuan suatu tindakan. Dasar lemah." Ujar Issei sinis

"sudahlah Issei-kun jangan mengganggu Hidan-san lagi, tidak kah kau ingat saat pertama kau menjadi iblis kau sama dengan Hidan-san" sindir Kiba

"jangan samakan aku dengan si lemah itu kiba, aku adalah Sekiryuutei. Pemilik salah satu naga surgawi, jadi jangan kau samakan aku dingannya" jawab Issei pedas

Hidan yang mendengar ucapan issei lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Koneko diam-diam membuntutinya dari belakang.

 **[atap sekolah]**

Saat tiba di tempat yang dia tuju Hidan lalu melepas kacamata dan blazer seragamnya, lalu rambut yang semula disisir belah tengah ia acak-acak terakhir dia membuka kancing seragamnya hingga mengekspos tubuh atletis miliknya serta menambah kesan 'liar' pada dirinya. Koneko yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mematung, dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang menempel di kedua pipinya.

"dia tampan sekali." Ucap koneko

"ara ara Hidan-kun ternyata memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan sexy, aku jadi bergairah fufufufufu." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Koneko.

Koneko pin terkejut saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Dia segera berbalik untung melihat siapa orang yang mengikuti dirinya mengintip hidan

"A-Akeno-senpai?" ucap Koneko terbata

"ara ara Koneko-chan kau sungguh serakah ingin mendapatkan Hidan-kun seorang diri." Jawab akeno

"Jika kau bergosip tentang seseorang, lain kali jangan keras-keras dong." Ujar Hidan yang menyadari dua orang yang membututinya sejak ia pergi dari ruang klub

Lalu Akeno dan Koneko berjalan menghampiri Hidan lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau selalu berpenampilan culun di depan semua orang Hidan-senpai?" tanya Koneko

"ada sesuatu yang kau tidak perlu tau Koneko-chan, tapi sepertinya hal itu akan segera terungkap." Jawab Hidan lalu beranjak pergi dari atap.

-,-

Hidan bergegas pulang ke sebuah rumah -ralat- mansion bergaya jaman Edo yang terletak diatas bukit kota Kuoh. Dia lalu masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan yang sangat luas, seperti ruang pertemuan yang telah ditempati oleh sebelas orang dan satu robot. Lalu hidan duduk di sebuah singgah sana layaknya seorang kaisar.

"oi Hidan kenapa kau selalu bertingkah sok lemah dihadapaan para iblis itu?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan armor berwarna biru tua,memakai helm dengan hiasan bulan sabit di kepalanya (tau dong siapa)

"itu benar Hidan, kenapa kau tak memperlihatkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya pada mereka?" tambah pemuda dengan armor merah dengan dua tombak di punggungnya

Seorang pria dengan armor merah bercorak belang mendekati pemuda yang membawa tombak itu lalu

 **BBRRRUUAAKKKK**

Pemuda itu sudah terhempas sejauh beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya karena pukulan pria itu.

"sudahlah Oyakata-sama, Yukimura. Kita berkumpul bukan untuk membahas tentang hal itu, aku hanya ingin menyatakan bahwa **kita akan segera menunjukkan eksistensi kita**." Ucapan Hidan membuat pemuda dengan armor biru menyeringai senang

"baiklah debut kita akan dimulai **malam ini**." Ucap hidan menyeringai

 **[taman Kuoh]**

Kelompok iblis Gremory tampak sedang bertarung dengan enam iblis liar,namun keadaan mereka sedang tidak menguntungkan. Enam orang (atau iblis) terengah engah menghadapi enam iblis liar tersebut, walaupun mereka seri dalam jumlah, tapi stamina mereka sudah terkuras saat melawan sembilan iblis yang muncul sebelumnya.

"sepertinya kalian sudah kelelahan ojou-chan." Ucap iblis berbentuk banteng

"sekarang bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu wanita jalang." Tambahnya sambil melayangkan kapaknya.

Sedangkan Rias yang sudah tak bisa berkutik hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi serangan itu.

 **JJJRRRAAASSSHHH**

Suara tebasan terdengar tapi Rias tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, dia melihat iblis banteng itu menggeram kesakitan dan tengannya sudah terpotong menjadi tiga bagian. Seorang pemuda berarmor biru membawa tiga katana di kedua tangannya,memakai helm berhias ornamen bulan sabit serta memakai topeng naga dengan satu mata.

"siapa kau bajingan!" raung sang banteng

"aku adalah naga yang akan membunuhmu iblis." Jawab sang pemuda

Iblis banteng itu mengangkat kapaknya lagi dengan tangannya yang masih si pemuda langsung melompat sambil menyilangkan tangannya

 **{PHANTOM STRIKE}**

Enam gelombang berwarna biru meluncur dan menyayat tubuh si banteng menjadi bagian-bagian kecil

'd-dia berbahaya' batin Rias ngeri

Lalu datang dua orang lagi, yang satu memakai armor merah dengan dua tombak serta memakai topeng macan berwarna merah. Dan satu orang lagi memakai jubah panjang tanpa kancing sehingga menampilkan otot perutnya yang atletis, dia membawa sabit bermata tiga serta memakai topeng shinigami

"biar aku urus yang kalajenging." Ucap Tora

"terserahlah." Ucap Shinigami

Tora pun melaju menuju iblis kalajengking itu,sambil menghunuskan kedua tombaknya ia menangkis ekor iblis kalajengking dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya

 **{renka}**

ucap Tora lalu menusukkan tombaknya yang kini berbalut api kepada kalajengking itu hingga tubuhnya hancur menjadi abu

"d-dia membunuhnya dengan sekali serang" ucap Kiba gemetaran

"hanya membunuh kecoa saja kalian tidak bisa, apa kalian pantas disebut peerage dari adik maou Lucifer." Ucap yang bertopeng Shinigami

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau kenal dengan Onii-sama ku?" ujar Rias

"kau tak perlu tau namaku." Ujar Shinigami

Kiba geram lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke wajah Shinigami.

"jawab pertanyaan King ku bajingan." Berang kiba

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak berapi melaju kencang kearahnya, Kiba yang tak mau mati konyol segera menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Namun sangat disayangkan tubuhnya kini ditahan orang bertopeng naga sambil menghunus ketiga pedangnya ke wajah kiba.

"kami tidak peduli kau anggota peerage adik maou, tapi jika kau mengganggu **kaisar** kami, kau akan jadi debu sialan." Ucap Ryuu

"tak usah repot-repot mencari tahu tentang kami, kita akan bertemu lagi, entah sebagai kawan ataupun lawan." Ucap Shinigami

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap langkah kuda. Benar saja, tiga ekor kuda berhenti di hadapan mereka. Dan tiga orang tersebut naik ke punggung kuda tersebut, Dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **[akademi kuoh. Pagi hari** ]

Di depan akademi kuoh,rombongan anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolah di iringi teriakan para fans mereka

"Rias onee-sama cantik sekali"

"kyaaa Kiba-kun menikahlah denganku"

"Akeno onee-sama jadilah istriku"

"Aias onee-sama, Akeno onee-sama jangan dekat-dekat dengan si mesum itu"

Di atap gedung sekolah Hidan menatap rombongan itu dengan mata sayu, lalu datang Koneko menghampirinya

"boleh aku bergabung senpai?" tanya Koneko

"boleh kok Koneko." Jawab Hidan

"kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan rombongan itu Koneko?" tanya balik Hidan

"aku ada tugas jadi aku berangkat lebih awal pagi ini. Taukah kau senpai? Tadi malam ada sekelompok orang yang membantu kita membasmi iblis liar, mereka sangat kuat." Jawab Koneko pangang lebar

"maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu kelompok ini Koneko, aku merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berguna." Jawab Hidan

Bel pun berbunyi sehingga mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Saat dikelas Issei kembali mengganggu Hidan dengan menjegal kaki hidan hingga terjatuh. Hidan yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya diam sambil menatap Issei.

"mau apa kau liat-liat lemah? Kau tidak terima?bunuhlah aku jika kau mampu dasar lemah." Ujar Issei sombong

Sungguh salah kau mengatakan hal itu issei.

 **[klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Pulang sekolah]**

Di dalam ruangan klub terdapat peerage dari Rias Gremory sedang berhadapan dengan seorang iblis kelas atas yaitu Raiser Phenex.

"ayolah Rias-hime, jadilah istriku maka kita akan melestarikan eksistensi iblis darah murni." Ucap raiser

"aku tidak akan mau menikahi bajingan sepertimu Raiser." Ucap Rias sewot

"aku akan menikahimu walaupun harus membakar semua peerage mu dan menyeretmu ke Underworld." Jawab Raiser sombong

 **{boost}**

Sebuah suara mekanik memecah keheningan ruangan itu, Hyoudou Issei berdiri menatap raiser dengan sombong

"apa kau yakin bisa membakar sang sekiryuutei ini heh, yakitori" sombong Issei

"memang kau bisa apa iblis rendahan, aku hanya pemilik sacred gear yang belum sempurna. Bagaimana jika kau kuberi penawaran menarik Sekiryuutei." Jawab Raiser

"penawaran?"

"ya, jika kau tidak ikut campur masalah ini kau boleh membawa Yubelluna sebulan ini" jawab Raiser sambil memeluk dan meremas payudara yubelluna

Issei yang melihat hal itu langsung memerah mukanya,darahpun menetes dari hidung pemuda sekiryuutei tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang pemuda bersurai perak masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk disamping Koneko.

"siapa kau?" tanya Raiser

"aku hidan pion dari Rias bochou" ucap Hidan

"wah wah iblis rendahan yang lain rupanya" balas Raiser

"dan anda siapa tuan **iblis kelas atas** " ucap Hidan sambil menekan kan kata iblis kelas atas

"well berani juga kau memanggilku seperti itu, baiklah namaku Raiser Phenex. Dan ini salam perkenalan dariku" ucap Raiser sambil meninju perut hidan sampai membentur tembok

"Hidan-senpai!" teriak Koneko

Koneko dan Akeno segera menolong Hidan dan dibawa ke salah satu ruangan di klub tersebut. Grayfia yang melihat kekacauan itu langsung membekukan hampir seluruh badan Raiser hanya meninggalkan kepalanya saja.

"Lucifer-sama berpesan jika Rias ojou-sama tidak berkenan menjadi istri Phenex-sama maka akan diadakan rating game" jelas Grayfia

"baiklah aku menerima tantangan ini Grayfia" ucap Rias yang dari tadi bungkam saja

"rating game? Heh bersiaplah menjadi istriku Rias-chan" ucap Raiser

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang klan phenex berukuran besar muncul di depan mereka dan menampilkan perempuan berbagai bentuk. Raiser lalu merangkul salah satu dari mereka dan mecium bibirnya dengan ganas, Issei yang melihat itu langsung mimisan hebat yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Koneko

"mesum dilarang" ucapnya

"bagaimana Sekiryuutei,kau tertarik dengan penawaranku tadi?" ucap Raiser angkuh

Sebenarnya Issei sangat tergiur dengan penawaran itu, tapi tampaknya ia masih setia dengan kelompok Rias,mengingat dia tau kalau Rias menyukainya tentu dia berpikir bahwa lebih baik tetap bersama Rias dan bisa menikmati tubuhnya tentu saja *ane jg pengen :v

"tidak terima kasih, aku tetap bersama kelompok buchou." Ucap Issei

"baiklah kalau itu maumu tapi kau akan menyesal karena kau akan mati di rating game nanti." Ejek Raiser

Datang Akeno bersama aidan yang telah selesai diobati,lalu duduk di kursi bersama Akeno

"heh lemah kau masih hidup ya?beruntungnya dirimu." Ejek Raiser pada Hidan

"yah aku juga bingung kenapa aku masih hidup dan melihat orang arogan." Jawab Hidan tenang

Raiser yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersulut amarahnya dan membuat bola api ditangannya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena seketika suhu ruangan menurun drastis karena Grayfia menaikkan intensitas kekuatannya.

"kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku karena aku adalah Phenex. Phenex yang abadi hahaha." Sombong raiser

"ano bagaimana dengan klan Akechi? Aku pernah baca bahwa klan Akechi lah yang dijuluki 'true imortal' oleh underworld" sanggah Hidan

"meh klan itu sudah hancur dimakan zaman, kalau klan itu memang ada tentu dia akan menunjukan dirinya. Mungkin mereka malu karena terlalu lemah untuk melawan klan phenex dan merebut gelar 'true imortal'" ucap Raiser sombong.

Hidan yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan menyeringai, tapi tidak terlihat karena Hidan menunduk. Grayfia merasa suasana sudah tidah kondusif langsung membuat portal sihir.

"baiklah sudah waktunya kita pergi Raiser-sama." Ucap Grayfia

"oke baiklah, sampai jumpa di rating game dan persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi milikku Rias, kupastikan kau akan mengerang hebat diranjang kita. Dan ajak juga budak lemahmu itu akan kupastikan dia mati." Ucap Raiser

Raiser dan peeragenya masuk ke portal buatan Grayfia. Setelah portal itu menghilang Issei langsung meninju muka Hidan sampai Hidan jatuh terjungkal ke belakang, dan Issei menendang perut Hidan berulang kali sambil berkata

"dasar lemah kau bangsat, karena dirimu kelompok kita diremehkan oleh mereka." Ucapnya sambil menendang tubuh Hidan

"cukup Issei-kun jangan siksa dia terus." Kata Rias

Hidan lalu bangkit dan mengelap darah di mulutnya dan mendekati Rias

"terimakasih buchou telah membelaku, aku ingin bertanya padamu buchou." Ucap Hidan

"ya." Jawabnya

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu buchou?" tanya hidan

"Hn, apa" jawab rias

"maukah kau jadi pacarku buchou? Aku ingin melindungimu dari orang-orang jahat." Ucap hidan lagi

Rias tersentak saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Hidan lalu berdiri dan menghampiri hidan lalu

 **Plakk**

Rias menampar Hidan dengan keras ditambah dengan 'sedikit' demonic power yang membuat hidan terpental dan menabrak rak buku di ruangan itu

"bermimpilah lemah,jangankan melindungiku. Melindungi dirimu sendiri saja kau tak mampu." Ucap Rias sarkastik lalu menghampiri Issei dan menciumnya dengan ganasnya

"aku lebih suka pada issei,dia sekiryuutei dan yang pasti **kuat**." Lanjutnya

Hidan yang mendengar dan melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan klub penelitian ilmu ghaib. Akeno yang mengetahui hal itu segera menyusul hidan meninggalkan ruangan, Kiba berpamitan pergi bersama Koneko. Kini tinggal issei dan rias yang berada dalam ruangan klub penelitian ilmu ghaib.

 **[taman kuoh, malam hari]**

Hidan berjalan melewati taman kuoh melihat seorang da-tenshi berpakaian seperti detektif menataap kearahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan dan menyeringai sadis

"maa maa ada tikus tersesat di kegelapan tampaknya, dapatkah aku membantumu tikus kecil?" ucap da-tenshi tersebut

"maa maa ada gagak congkak berdiri menatap tikus seperti aku dan menawarkan bantuan. Tapi sebaiknya aku yang mengantarmu gagak, ke alam baka." Ucap Hidan sarkastik

Da-tenshi itu murka mendengar ucapan Hidan langsung membuat **lightspear** dan melemparnya kearah Hidan. Hidan yang melihat serangan itu hanya diam, dan tiba-tiba seorang iblis betina bertopeng rubah menghentikan laju **lightspear** dengan kunainya. Tiba-tiba datang lagi seorang iblis jantan bertopeng kera.

"kalian lama sekali kitsune,saru." Gumam hidan

Tanpa aba-aba saru menyerang si da-tenshi dengan shuriken di kedua tangannya tapi masih dapat di hindari da-tenshi tersebut, namun sepuluh kunai melesat menuju kearahnya, dengan sigap ia membuat sebuah **lightspear** dan menangkis kunai itu.

"kau pikir mainan bocah seperti itu bisa membunuhku iblis rendahan?" ucap si datenshi

"entahlah, mainan anak-anak ini bisa mengantarkanmu ke neraka." Ucap kitsune sambil menarik benang yang ada di tangannya

Seketika tubuh da tenshi itu terlilit benang-benang yang terikat pada kunai yang dilempar kitsune tadi

 **{shadow slash}**

Saru melempar shuriken di kedua tangannya yang dilapisi aura kehitaman kepada da tenshi tersebut hingga tubuh da tenshi terbelah menjadi empat bagian lalu hancur menjadi debu.

Kitsune dan saru lalu berjalan menuju hidan dan memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan, lalu datang dua kuda berwarna hitam dan putih menuji mereka, mereka langsung menaiki kuda tersebut dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa hidan. Sementara itu dibalik semak- semak seorang gadis nekoshou mengintai mereka dari tadi

"siapa mereka, dan mengapa mereka membawa Hidan-senpai?" ucap koneko lalu pergi dari tempat itu

 **TBC**

hola minna-san saya author baru di ffn dengan penname captain kid aria, seorang newbie yang sedang mencoba memasuki dunia fanfic. Mohon kerjasamanya

mohon kritik dan sarannya, boleh ngeflame selama pake akun dan pakai bahasa yang sopan ya. Kalo gak suka ya jangan dibaca, kalo tertarik ya kasih saran kek, kasih duit juga gak apa-apa :v

segini dulu deh perkenalannya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Captain Aria out


End file.
